


Martha Hudson The crypt Tales from.

by Straj



Category: Adventures of Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson (TV Russia), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes (2009) RPF, Шерлок Холмс | Sherlock Holmes (TV 2013)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2660459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Straj/pseuds/Straj





	1. "The case of those who desecrated the grave"

\- Hello, my dear guests, - in the gloomy crypt open the coffin lid, and falls out the skeleton in a big skirt, corset and giant cap, - I - Martha Hudson. Today I have prepared extremely dark story.

_______________________________________________________  
Watson in one autumn night in 1889 was sleeping after a tiring day when suddenly rudely shaken by the shoulder. Watson opened his eyes; in the wavering light of the candle he saw Holmes. His thin face was excited, his eyes glistening.  
-Come on, dear friend, Hopkins sent constables. We have a terribly interesting thing.   
If Watson knew what nightmare will turn this matter, he would not go, Holmes was not allowed, but he didn't know. So he obediently dressed, and, yawning horribly, sat in the cab.  
\- Very curious, Watson. At Highgate cemetery were desecrated sixteen graves. The unknown scared the night watchman. The poor man was killed and several bodies were found on the main track.

Grey London morning opened their terrible picture. Turned the graves of fallen monuments, several of the dead were lying on top of each other on the main track. Hopkins came up to them.  
-Mr. Holmes, as well as you arrived. Don't know which way to do it.  
-I'll see, -Holmes began walking along the path, gazing view company the ground, broken coffins thrown hastily shovels,- the body guard had already gone?  
\- No. The body lies closer to the entrance.  
\- Watson, does some bodies! - Holmes with a joyful cry rushed to the nearest grave and began carefully to examine a fallen monument.  
Watson went to the phone and tried to apply the deductive method is your friend.

An hour later, the cab drove friends to Baker Street. As soon as they were near the fireplace, Holmes said:  
-An extremely interesting case, Watson. What can you say about our dead?  
-Four dead bodies, presumably from a month ago, I can't say why they died, but all torn languages and removed the eyeballs.  
-Excellent, Watson, - without a shadow of a smile said Holmes leaning back in the chair, - what do you say about the poor guard?  
-A broken skull. I seem to shovel horrible death.  
-You done, my dear friend. Guard killed a pick, and knocked him unconscious with a shovel. Back from Body date a week to a month ago. No Fresh Imagination.  
There appeared in the doorway excited Hopkins.  
-Mr. Holmes, you will not believe! It turns out that in addition to Highgate cemetery were desecrated even Kensal green Alders grease crematorium and Nanchanskoe cemetery.  
-Ah!-Holmes sprang from his chair and swiftly approached the Hopkins, - all the same signs?  
\- Yes, but more killings were nowhere to be found.  
-Excellent!  
-Mr. Holmes! You already know who it could be?  
\- Not quite. Watson, you don't mind a walk to the nearest cemetery?  
-With pleasure, Holmes!

The cemetery was quiet.  
-What we're looking for, Mr. Holmes? - asked Hopkins.  
\- Fresh dead...

***

Next week, the week has been long, for Watson could not find his friend's house; they finally crossed on the porch 221 b.  
-My Dear Watson! -Cried Holmes, seeing Watson`s, - and I already wanted to send to you boy.  
\- Holmes! - Watson quickly gave his friend a look and saw that thin cheeks Holmes burn feverish cheeks, and his eyes unnaturally shiny, - once again you took cocaine?  
-A little, my dear friend, quite a bit, but you know how it stimulates thoughts!  
\- You didn't eat?  
\- Fullness, Watson, - said with a laugh Holmes, - I understand that, if we now don't let's go have lunch, then I do anywhere today will not go!  
-Right, - Watson looked angrily at his friend.  
\- Well. Let's go now to the Simpson.   
For lunch Holmes said:  
-After lunch back at Baker Street, and get ready for a night sortie.   
-Where to this time?  
-On Nanchanskoe cemetery. Other cemeteries are under police surveillance.

The night was black and wet. Police cab dropped Holmes and Watson near the gate. From the darkness emerged Hopkins, his cloak glittered like fish scales.  
-They're already here, - he said, - they came on the truck cab.  
-Fine, go.  
Quick steps they approached the company of people in black cloaks that methodically tore the grave of some accident.  
\- Hands up! - cried Hopkins.  
People are in a panic rushed that went where. Type with a shovel, a wild cry, sprang to Holmes, but Watson was ahead of him by shooting at close range. Type fell back and collapsed in the excavated grave. The rest remained without a leader, were quickly caught. Under black cloaks appeared to be an ordinary London street. But the threat for a long time to sit unleashed their languages. And a few minutes later a police cab raced on the Eastern outskirts of London. There they waited for the dead dark old house with broken Windows and creaky doors. Holmes, Watson and Hopkins went into the house.  
Light police flashlight slip on black dark stairs, for some reason starting right from the door and going down. The descent took us about thirty minutes, and soon the detectives were in a dark room, which was covered by seven red candles. In the middle sat a man in a black cloak and strung on a cord of human languages. Near three girls put eyeballs in the metal chain. Watson thought that the girl dressed in light flesh-colored tights, but when they left work and, grasping curved daggers, based on detectives, Watson just saw that all three girls are all naked. Holmes shot at first, but the second ran closer and swung at Holmes with a dagger. Watson closed his friend, and the dagger to the hilt pierced him in the right half of the chest between the third and fourth rib. Watson collapsed as knocked down, Holmes picked it up. Solid his eyes clouded, her lips trembling:  
-Oh, Watson!  
Hopkins shot the remaining girls, and type in the cloak vanished into thin air.

***

Position Watson was hopeless. Holmes did not know what to do. Watson died and to help him, nobody could.  
___________________________________________________

\- That's how it is, dear guests. Sacrifice his destiny for man, and then he and to help you will not be able! - Grinned skeleton Martha Hudson.


	2. "The case of the sinister Chinaman"

\- Hello, dear guests,- the open coffin, skeleton Martha imposingly situated in it, and smokes a long tube - in life, I used to saw grass for hip and now smoke opium for their own personal enjoyment.  
_____________________________________________________

Dr. John Watson couldn't catch friend Sherlock Holmes in the apartment on Baker street 221 b. No matter what day he didn't come, at what time did not appear - Holmes was not at home. Landlady, honorable Mrs. Hudson, couldn't say.

But in one of the gloomy autumn days in the doctor's office entered an earthy color ragamuffin.  
\- I will ask you to leave! -the doctor said. The day was gloomy, patients, as the selection, complained about all sorts of incurable sores, and Watson was not feeling well.  
\- Watson, - said the ragged familiar whining voice, - give a couple of pounds.  
\- Holmes!?- Surprise said Watson, - God, what's wrong with you?  
-Opium, - said Holmes as searched exposed.  
\- You're hooked on opium? - Not believing his ears, asked Watson, - what the hell?!  
-I... had been investigating the case, - said Holmes, staying in a ragged shirt and creased trousers,-and in this case I had to visit a couple Smoking salons. Well...  
\- Clear. Money you will not get, - sharply said Watson, standing up and approaching Holmes,-I prescribe you a hot dinner and a ten-hour sleep. Take the trouble to go to Mrs. Watson.  
-No problem, Watson,-Holmes, surprisingly, quickly agreed.   
\- I will see you later, - cried Watson, following,-and if you after dinner will not sleep, I will prescribe you strengthen enema.   
Holmes shook.

And in the morning it turned out that along with Holmes, who left very early, lost a silver spoon and a porcelain dinner service for twelve persons, a gift for a wedding.  
No sooner had Watson aware of the fact of loss, the doorbell rang. Mrs. Watson went to open. Threshold On the stood Lastread.  
\- You know, where now, Holmes? - He asked outright.  
-No, why?  
-My people were detained him when he was walking down Oxford street and yelled something about silver spoon.  
\- Yes. We did the dishes,-Mrs. Watson.  
\- The prosecution to present will be?  
\- First I will go and talk with him.  
-Okay, - agreed the inspector.

Holmes, washed and combed, was sitting in the office of the inspector and drank coffee.  
-How did you dare! - Watson came up to him and covered the face,-stole my dishes!  
-But you didn't want me to give money, - said Holmes, - I owe five traders about twenty pounds.  
-All pulls together fifty pounds! - Yelled Watson - where else?  
\- The rest went to clothes, at the cost of the apartment of the hostess and the purchase of new doses of opium.  
\- You!!!!- Watson was furious, - what you can say for yourself!?  
-Wait a minute, Watson,-Holmes turned to the inspector, - how about the three dead Chinese, found at the docks?  
-We don't know, - he grudgingly replied, - bodies are mutilated. The medulla is absent, the rest is in place. We are in trouble.  
\- If you give me money on opium, then I can help you, - grinned Holmes.  
\- No. You need to be treated, Holmes, - fury said Watson, - if you don't mind, Lastread, then give it to me. I would take him to the hospital.  
\- Do as you think is necessary, doctor! - The inspector waved his hand.

On the street Watson caught a cab; put there reluctant Holmes told cabmen`s to go to the hospital of St. Bartholomew.   
-No, Watson, - tearful said Holmes, - I'm a normal.  
\- It! - Watson was relentless.

At one intersection, the cab got stuck in traffic Faced powerful cab and car. The horse was lying on the pavement in a pool of blood; the driver was shaking the driver. Police took the readings.  
Watson was nervous. Suddenly in the cab got a small Chinese man in a long dress.  
\- Get out! - Cried Watson, but the shot inhuman strength on the back of the head knocked the doctor on the floor of the cab.  
\- Holmes! - weakening voice groaned the doctor, and fell into oblivion.

Woke up Watson in the police station On the neck lay the ice and stood beside the inspector and sympathetically looked at the doctor.  
\- What happened? - whispered Watson, corellas from the sharp pain.  
\- Holmes...  
\- What about him?  
\- Anything. We can't find it. According to cabmen`s when you turned to the Chinese man, Mr. Holmes hit you on the head, and then fled with the Chinese.  
-Oh, - Watson winced again, - he tried to kill me?  
-I don't know, but I would advise you to return home.  
-I will go.  
-I will put people near to your house on Baker Street, if he tries to enter - we'll take it.  
\- Well.  
\- To take you home?  
\- If you are not difficult.

John Watson returned home, took tincture of opium for pain relief and went to bed. He started to doze off, the curtains at the window turned pale Holmes.  
\- You came to me to kill? - weakening voice asked Watson, sincerely hoping that it's just a hallucination.  
\- Sorry, Watson,-Holmes leaned over him, - I didn't want you to beat, but you need to master...  
Watson saw that the eyes of Holmes unnatural Shine.  
\- You again accept opium? - In Watson`s woke up the doctor,- at this rate you will play in the box before me...  
\- Do not be fooled, Watson,-Holmes barely perceptible grinned, - I, of course, will play in the box, but not from opium, and from a bullet is not a measure of overzealous police...  
\- Holmes, why?  
\- Can't explain, Watson, I have very little time, - Holmes tensed and disappeared in the moonlight.

-Holmes came to visit me! - said Watson inspector the next morning. The conversation took place at the home of Watson. The inspector arrived with two people.  
\- Clear. What did he say?  
-He said that he was waiting for the owner.  
\- Here's how. You know, Watson, and in London there is a new shadow dealer...  
\- Moriarty died!  
\- Yes, but this is different. And all Chinese are extremely afraid of him. His name is....  
\- Dr. Fu Manchu, - said a familiar voice about the doctor, he turned around. In thick constable was impossible to recognize Holmes, but that was it.  
\- Do not make any sudden movements, Watson, and inspector tell me that he removed them with a revolver.  
-Lastread, does as he commands.   
-I need you both got into the cab and drove to the Queen...  
\- And what then? - asked Lastread.  
-While you will bicker with the protection that you will not be let, the owner will stole Queen and plunged London into chaos! - The voice of Holmes, impersonal and devoid of any emotions, rang a crazy celebration.  
-I need to whistle..., - said Lastread.  
-That would be extremely useless, - said a soft voice from the corner of the room, a tall Chinese man, dressed in European costume,- I am very sorry, but your people, inspector, already disarmed my people. And your family, Dr. Watson, will stay in my hostages.  
-What the...! - Watson tried to rush to the Chinese, but Holmes, with surprising agility, he twisted it.  
-Don't be so nervous, doctor, - said the Chinese, - the passion of Holmes opium was on my hand, and his genius was perfectly suited for my purpose. Now he is completely obedient to me. If you remember the chain of great robberies of jewelry stores that has taken place not so long ago in London...  
\- Want to say that this was a hand, Holmes? - Surprise asked Watson.  
\- Yes. He was not robbed, and plans were just wonderful.  
\- It must be planted! - shouted the inspector.  
\- COOLLLLLL! - yelled Watson and, having escaped from the hands of Holmes, jumped on the Chinese.  
\- Nothing, - the Chinese raised his hand.

But there happened many wonderful events. First, a shot rang out. Almost immediately there was the broken door, and a stream of police officers flooded the house Watson. Watson, not realizing what had happened, why he does not fall, stretched his arms and tried to grab Fu Manchu, but he melted into the air. It seemed to Mrs. Watson. She fell on the chest of her husband and burst into tears. The constables dragged related Chinese and threw them into police cars. Lastread shouted something. Then all was quiet. The inspector walked over to Watson.  
-Come with me, doctor...  
\- Someone from your people wounded?  
\- No.  
Watson followed by the inspector. Near the door lay Holmes. His shot lying in the press and the once white shirt Fancy clothes with. On his chest bubbled dark blood gunshot wound. Watson sat down next to Holmes. He was still alive. Eyes lost unnatural Shine.  
-I told you, Watson, that opium’s kill me, - joked Sherlock Holmes.  
-What the fuck is this, Holmes? - Stupidly asked Watson, - are you the police?  
\- No, it was your bullet, Watson. Was yours was mine. I just couldn't let you kill you, - he coughed, - forgive me, Watson,-but his body ran cramp, body bent over and relaxed. Watson put his hand to lips - no breathing, heart rate did not fight.  
\- What do you say, doctor? - The inspector asked.  
\- SHERLOCK HOLMES is DEAD, - said Watson.  
_________________________________________________________

\- Even the most lost people can save their friends, - said the skeleton Martha Hudson, Smoking opium.


	3. "WatsonStein"

\- Everyone thinks he is God,-the skeleton Martha looks out from the grave,-but not everyone can cope with this responsibility,-is pulled from the tomb poorly made skeleton.- Hmm.  
______________________________________________  
-Oh, Watson! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME? - frightened shouted Holmes.  
-Don't cry, Holmes, - said Watson, turning tools in a ditch,-nothing happened to you does not happen, I'm just used to you all the knowledge.   
-But, excuse me, "-Holmes slid from the table, trembling and not obeying, legs, went to the mirror. What he saw there shocked him. From him remained only the head and neck. The torso was assembled from two parts. The top belonged to the muscular man with large muscular shoulders, and the bottom - someone with a large back and front. Legs were taken from a large dog, hands - female, ears of a cat. And it was all sewn coarse black thread, sloppy and ugly.

\- Watson! Why?  
-I was above God,-laughed hysterically Watson, waving the scalpel, - I created man, Chimera. You are the Creator of my thoughts - Sherlock Holmes WatsonStein. I'm going to exploit you until you collapse! Listen to my team, creature. Quickly get dressed!

As Holmes began to dress crying and lamenting but the dog's paws were not included in the boots.  
-Okay, - have mercy Watson,-will be without shoes. Dressed? Now you go outside and begin to sniff out seductive ladies.  
-But look here, Watson, - faltered Holmes - we Martha!  
\- Martha.... Martha and what? She's cute, but not beautiful - Watson shrugged, - get me Irene Adler. And for what I ask all the bullshit - get, and pulled Holmes on the back strap.  
Holmes screamed and spun on the spot.  
\- If you don't go and get in the ribs.  
Holmes was quickly out the door.

Watson divinely spent the night, and about a frightened Holmes, who was sitting in the hallway and not remembered. In the morning, seeing the guest Watson nearly stumbled about Holmes, who is curled up, asleep on the rug under the door. After home Irene, Watson returned to the house.  
Holmes woke up from a tangible impact in the ribs.  
\- Creature, what the hell are you lying here? Went out! - And Watson kicks kicked Holmes under the rain.  
\- Watson! Wait! Let me eat! - Useless cried out to Watson Holmes. Ribs ached, and stitches somewhere parted and began to bleed. Holmes huddled under wet Bush. He was cold and hungry. Feet were cold, wet clothes. Curled into a ball, Holmes tried to fall asleep...

His dream didn't last long. Someone's hand pulled him out from under the Bush. Holmes opened his eyes. It was Watson.  
\- Hungry?  
\- Yes.  
-Let's go.  
Brought it home, washed, dressed in dry and gave Holmes to eat.  
\- Well, now let's proceed to the experiments!  
Holmes got the full program planned experiments. He was beaten, cut, and pass current, dripping acid, rinsed with alkali, rubbed with salt. The first three hours Holmes yelled, moaned and howled. Next two hours crying and the last only were breathing heavily. When Holmes did not remain living space, Watson graduated from the experiments. Holmes looked at Watson one eye, the second emerged due to ingress of acid, and timidly asked, barely moving her torn lips, - why me you just don't kill?   
\- I'm not done yet; - replied Watson, approaching Holmes, and roundhouse kicked him on the broken lips....  
Holmes sobbed and curled up, but then raised his head:  
\- It can't go on, Watson! Who are these people, what gave you the material, the killer!?  
\- Rather pathologist, Holmes. They are all dead, Holmes, I gave them a new life! -Laughed Watson, - maybe I am not satisfied with the role of a little God, and I will create something divine!  
-That's wrong; - he tried to argue Holmes, but got back the electric wire, the discussion ended.

****

-Doctor, what's wrong with him? - Holmes anxiously looked out the window of the chamber, where, tied to the bed straitjacket muttered and laughed John Watson.   
\- Severe fatigue, Mr. Holmes! Poor Dr. Watson, he gave such high hopes!

_____________________________________

-And sometimes God is just so crazy that I was not threatened, because I'm dead! - placed back Skeleton Martha is carefully into the coffin.


	4. "Eyes of the Basilisk"

-Sometimes people get more confidence from those who for some reason can't call it trust,-the skeleton Martha sits in perforated chair and looks at the skull of the dog in her hands.  
________________________________________________  
Dr. John Watson was a promising young doctor in the hospital of St. Bartholomew. He had just finished graduate school and wanted to test the acquired knowledge on the sick. And the doctor did not welcome such a rapid innovations, but to a new doctor shut up, he found the house a hopeless patient and instructed him to John Watson.  
\- Watson, the man quietly and slowly dying from God knows what. Will be able to cure?  
\- Yes! - Dr. Watson rubbed his hands happily, - that is, I can get it?  
\- Of course. Your patient in ward number ten But his sickness,-the doctor handed the doctor plump folder - I sincerely wish you, John, to your treatment helped, and we don't know where to put it.

John went up to the top floor and found the chamber, the number ten has gone into it. The old bed under a gray old blanket laid a thin dark-haired man age slightly older than Watson.  
\- Hello! - Cheerfully said John,-I am your new doctor.  
The patient began to stir on the bed and sat down, turning the face to the exit. John saw that the human eye closed.  
\- Open your eyes, - said John.  
-I can't, - murmured the patient. His voice was a little hoarse, but very pleasant.  
-Well, well, I'm going to take for you to start your treatment. Are you happy? And by the way, if you're my patient, get to know each other. I am Dr. John Watson.  
\- Sherlock Holmes, - replied the patient, - but I have been sick so long that it's already useless.  
-Nothing is useless! - John approached Sherlock`s and put her hand on his shoulder, - now I'll collect, and we will go to me.

Half an hour later the doctor with his patient got into the car and drove home. Sherlock hadn't opened his eyes, John put on his dark glasses so as not to attract attention.  
House 221 b Baker Street was a typical London house; John grew up here and thought to finish life here. John conducted his guest into the drawing-room, helped her to undress and announced:  
\- Now we go to wash, then you eat and sleep!  
\- Why you'll be messing with me? - Eyebrow Sherlock crept up,-I recognized the hopeless.  
\- It's all nonsense! - Categorically said John, - they were old doctors and worked on old recipes, and I am an innovator. And I shall make you Went.  
John himself washed his patient, despite his weak protests and blush of embarrassment, which remained on the cheekbones Sherlock until the end of the procedure. Then he tightly feed Sherlock and put to bed.  
He himself went into the living room, opened the laptop and sat down to write a history of the patient.  
\- Name of patient - Sherlock Holmes, age 23, weight 64 kg, and height 184 cm. Before entering me, exhaustion, depression, for some unknown reason I still does not want to open his eyes. I suspect that the poor progressive cataract or inflammation. Tomorrow start the treatment!

Sherlock two weeks perfectly comfortable in the house, gained weight, became more talkative and cheerful, but still didn't open my eyes. Despite all the attempts of John, Sherlock stubbornly blinked. But John stuck to Sherlock, it's so nice to know when I go back home, and there you someone is waiting. Listen to you, support. Sherlock was indispensable listener. He listened very carefully, sometimes inserted practical remarks and gave valuable advice. John spent all conceivable tests. Sherlock was healthy. Completely and irrevocably and it became clear why so much time was kept in the hospital.  
\- Soon I'll find the cure for your eyes, - promised once John Sherlock`s, - I want to see your eyes. And sometimes wondering what color are they?  
-For you, John, they can be any color,-smiling, replied Sherlock, turning his head at the sound of the voices of John, - what I want...  
-Why do you not want to open them?  
-I can't.  
\- But why? - Sincerely wondered John.  
-I can't, - patience said Sherlock, - if you think I feel inferior because of this, you are wrong.  
-But you see nothing!?  
\- And what? I feel you, you are very cute and I like to be near you. Very I you warmly and happily with I, - Sherlock paused and blushed embarrassed blush, - I am glad that you are my doctor.  
\- I'm happy, - muttered, embarrassed, John,-but I want you to see the world!  
\- It is impossible.

-I found it! - John burst into the apartment with a victorious shout.  
It was a warm July night; Sherlock was sitting on the couch in a black shirt with open collar and black jeans and thoughtfully fingered the strings on an antique violin.  
-What did you find? - Sherlock turned to face the direction of the familiar voice.  
\- Medicine, -John was dressed in a blue checkered shirt and black pants, jumped to Sherlock`s, carefully took it out of his hands the violin, - I cure you, - whispered in ear Sherlock`s, - believe me.  
He put his hands on the eyes of Sherlock and carefully opened them. The last thing John saw the eyes of Sherlock were gray.

***

\- John? - Questioningly said Sherlock, listening.  
But they have not replied.  
\- John? - Sherlock held out his arms, and his fingers came across the face of John. But... the face was lifeless. Sherlock quickly ran his fingers over the face of the other. Breathing is not felt, and heart under his fingers Sherlock did not fight.  
-Why, John? - From under the closed eyes of Sherlock filled with tears, - why?  
Sherlock gently patted each other and laid him on the sofa, then found a mirror and held it up to himself. He opened his eyes.

***

Three days later the police found in the house of 221 b Baker Street the two dead young men. One was identified as Dr. John Watson, and the second his patient by the name of Sherlock Holmes. The method of death was unknown.  
__________________________________________________

-Well and then say that blind creatures can't be loyal to your friends, - skeleton Martha sends a kiss and put into a coffin.


	5. Bike the fifth "The little flower in a pot"

-Sometimes someone can save the life of another, even at the cost of their own, and sometimes mysterious circumstances - skeleton Martha slyly peeking from the crack in the coffin.

***

-John, what is it? - asked Sherlock warm evening in July, pointing to a box, brought by a messenger.  
\- Flower, Sherlock, -said Jones, he just came from work and was in a plaid red shirt and black jeans,- I bought it from the hawkers on the street.  
\- Why?  
\- Wanted.  
-It's strange, John. You're such a harsh English guy and suddenly bought a flower, - Sherlock genuinely perplexed. He was lying on the sofa in a faded t-shirt, homemade pants and robes and intensely bored.   
\- Wanted and bought,-John unpacked the box, pulled out a small clay pot and put it on the mantel-shelf, next to the skull.  
\- And he will love this neighborhood? - asked Sherlock, watching the actions of the other.  
\- To whom Skull or flower? - John went to the kitchen, got the water from the tap and poured the little stem sticking out of the pot.  
\- The skull.  
\- It will be useful.

Night Sherlock woke up from a terrible dream. He dreamed that flower that stood on the mantel-shelf, grew to a terrible size, and its flexible whip sneak into his room. Sherlock sat down on the bed and listened. From the living room did not hear any sound. But Sherlock decided to check. He opened the door to her bedroom and looked at the shivering darkness of the living room, cut the light reflected lights. All is calm and quiet. Sherlock grinned and went to sleep.

 

-Hey John, look at your flower buds appeared!  
A week has passed since that moment, as John brought the flower on Baker Street. And he already has magnificently grown, was covered with tight red buds and shiny dark green leaves.  
-And the truth! Probably, they will be fine; -John watered the flower of the mugs.  
-Your flower quickens our apartment, - said Sherlock.   
The last time he and John chased by some monsters that were fun that shooting at people from the optical rifle.  
\- And I think that it is perfectly stimulates my brain activity, - Sherlock pursed his lips and raised his eyebrows and then laughed.  
\- Well, well, - supported him John, - is that you have on this case?  
-Not today or tomorrow we will take.  
\- Perfectly. My flower will bloom by this time.

\- One more day until like flowers on your plant will bloom,- once said Sherlock to John`s, - but today we have a complex case. Are you ready?  
-Of Course, Sherlock.

\- SHERLOCK!!!!! NO!!!!  
A slim figure in a black coat fell on the ground and stopped moving.  
\- Sherlock?!- John jumped out from behind the bench and rushed to the other. He ran to lying Holmes and even tried to find the entrance hole, but the bullet sniper has found his. John felt a pain between the shoulder blades and pressed her face into the chest of Sherlock`s.

\- Greg?!- Sherlock slowly floated out of the fog of anesthesia, - what's wrong with me? And where is John?  
\- John in the next room, - replied Greg, - it was operated on, life is out of danger.  
\- What happened?  
-You got a bullet, - said Greg,- on the right side of his chest just below the shoulder. John ran to you for help and got a bullet between the shoulder blades. But these bastards police sniper hit shot by .  
\- Flower?  
-Ah, Yes. You both raved about some kind of flower. I went to your home. The flower died, wilted or was just weak.  
-But he was covered with buds, - whispered Sherlock, - for two days with him nothing would have happened. John lying here More than Two days or?  
\- Two days.

Sherlock woke up in the hospital from an unknown voice. He was trying to catch this strange whisper, but his voice was gone, leaving only the words:  
-"It was the flower of life, for you both, he blossomed and instead you faded"

***

 

\- Mysticism, occultism. Who knows who was who sold to John flower that strange woman? Skeletons tales don't tell - Martha slams the lid of the coffin.


	6. Bike sixth “Thin mechanism" Part 1

\- Some say the heart is the home of the soul, somebody to love, but really it's a simple muscle, - Skeleton Martha opens the rags on his chest, - and now I have no heart, I'm heartless skeleton.

_______________________________________________

 

\- Lord, Watson! -Holmes not a place of grief and anxiety. Watson was in the top bedroom, and its position every minute it was getting worse and worse.

The day started as usual, Gregson invited them for another crime. Ordinary murder nothing extraordinary so lucky that they managed to catch the killer. High gentleman ran away from them as soon as caught sight of a police cab. They gave chase.   
When the chase came to an end, and the alleged murderer was squeezed on all sides by police forces, the suspect, in desperation, snatched from behind floors strange weapons and fired. It is unknown who he is methyl, but all these little sharp objects hit in the chest Watson. Dr. fell, bleeding.  
Wounded on his hands moved in a police car and drove to Baker street. The position of Watson, after the preliminary examination, it was considered uncollectible. And now, Watson was lying in the second bedroom and slowly faded away.

\- Sherlock!- in the room became thick and tall man, in which he recognized his brother Mycroft,- I think that I can help your friend, but the fees will be high.  
\- How?  
\- Watson after surgery, do not be worried, to be more exact, it will not be experiencing strong emotions.  
-I agree, - said Holmes, - I will not forgive myself if he dies.   
\- Well, - Mycroft briskly walked into the bedroom to the wounded man.

After a while Mycroft called brother. Holmes promptly ran into the bedroom and saw Watson, paillasses on the pillows. Had chest was opened, the remains of the bloody shirt was removed, and the place of bloody holes, seams on the place of broken hearts, stood a small clockwork.  
\- Dear friend! How do you feel? - Holmes walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge.  
-Not bad, - faintly replied Watson, - your brother performed a miracle. But I, as a doctor, still can't believe it.  
-Don't worry, dear friend, - Holmes quick eye took new heart of his friend,- Swiss?  
-Naturally, - replied Mycroft Holmes, - now I have to buy a new timepiece.   
-Thank You, Mycroft.

It has been two weeks. Watson accustomed to your heart and to the inconvenience that accompanied it. Make every day, brush with butter... Holmes has turned into an amazing nurse for his friend. He was so attentive and helpful to him that Watson soon grew tired of it.

\- Holmes - Watson sat in the living room near the fireplace and read a newspaper,- you are not tired of me messing around?  
\- Dear friend, your new heart is so fragile and sensitive that I just have you to protect.  
-And why don't you tell me about your new business? - Angrily asked Watson, putting the newspaper, - we go out into the street only in those days when there is no rain. When the ratio of air temperature in the apartment and on the street match - Watson began to lose patience, - you turned me into some kind of hothouse plant!  
\- Watson, my dear friend, - Holmes at this time, engaged in chemical experiments, put the test tube and left the table, walked over to Watson.- You dangerous to be nervous, but if you want, then we will take a walk.  
-I want now to go outside! - Whimsical tone said Watson.  
\- Well, buddy! - Holmes looked out the window. It was a beautiful late autumn evening. Baker Street was burning lights. The top flew fine snow.  
\- Dress warmly, dear friend, - Holmes began to dress, -we will take a walk around the block, go in Regents Park, and when we come back, I'll play the violin to your favorite tunes...

They left the house. Under a thick coat, cozily knocked heart Watson. The doctor took no notice of it, and the thin ears of Holmes heard. He had to listen carefully, because he was responsible for Watson, and every, even the slightest deviation from the normal rhythm, could destroy his friend.

The walk was wonderful in all respects. Holmes entertained his friend as best he could. Talked about what we had seen and commented on story. Watson first time in his life he felt that he was in safe hands. Usually he never showed his emotions. If there was no case or he attacked on the trail before the police, the emotions were evident, but these were personal emotions, but such a warm and trusting relationship to him personally, Watson saw for the third time.

The beginning of Baker Street They reached when suddenly the way was blocked by a few ragged.  
\- Good Lord, put a few pennies on the food! - were they misbehave himself, - or remove their watches and gold.  
\- Go away! - Holmes raised his cane, intending to drive them away.  
But suddenly one jumped on Watson, something is immediately done, and the whole party disappeared in the darkness.  
\- Watson? - Alarmed asked Holmes, turning to my friend, - you are not wounded?  
Watson silence fell on the pavement, face down. Holmes came along and picked up the other and dragged him to the door of the house 221 b. Making Watson in the house, Holmes partition it and his eyes had a horrible sight. Precise Swiss movement, which was replaced by Watson heart, was broken and twisted. The culprit behind all of this was plugged in right in the middle of the mechanism. Was the letter M Thin dagger which.  
-Oh! -Holmes tried to lay down the mechanism and make it, but it was too late. Watson died. 

_____________________________________

\- It is human nature to worry, but sometimes death is stalking us, not where we wait - Skeleton Martha smirks, - and now the second part on the same topic.


	7. Bike seventh “Thin mechanism" Part 2

\- Expensive gift does not mean that he will necessarily be material; - the skeleton Martha blissfully stretches, sitting on the steps of the crypt.

_________________________________  
Dr. John Watson woke up at the most inopportune moment. He had just fallen asleep, having come from a military hospital.  
\- Damn you all had him off! - Yelled angrily John, getting up from the bed and pulling home Bathrobe, -now go!  
A knock on the door was insistent.  
\- These freaks, no sleep, no peace! - Grumbled John, passing through the dark corridor to the front door, - well, who else is there?!  
-Doctor, opens! - heard an excited voice behind the door.  
\- But wait this is?  
-No, doctor a matter of life and death.  
\- Well, well, - John opened the door and in the doorway was tall burly man, holding a thin and slender body, covered with blood.  
\- Doctor! Save my brother!-the man entered the corridor, and John could see his unexpected visitor, only turning on the overhead light. High dense, full-bodied, dressed in a formal suit purple shade so had the late John guest. He held the young man, hanging lifelessly from hands  
\- Doctor!?  
-Okay, -John opened the side door and turned on the light. It was a huge room with lots of tables and all sorts of strange mechanisms.  
\- Put him on the operating table, - said John, - I'll be right back.

When John returned, dressed and washed, the visitor stood around the operating table and was holding his brother's hand.  
\- What happened? - asked John, looking at the patient. Young brunette with wavy hair, about twenty or twenty-five, dressed in a black shirt and black pants. John raised an eyelid of the patient.  
\- Reaction to light is, and what has happened? - repeated John.  
\- My brother and consulting detectives, - he answered,- today we fished together with the police one gentlemen gone cracked the murderer. Much to my chagrin and horror, the killer turned out to be a cyborg, and he attacked my little brother,- guest nodded lying on the boy,- and pulled out his heart!  
-Is it you?  
\- No. Killer ate it and ran away.  
\- Clear. Well, then, - John walked over to a metal Cabinet, opened the drawer and looked at an excellent collection of mechanical, electronic, crystal, aided bioelectronics and piezoelectric hearts.   
\- You pay me?  
-The best heart! - Exclaimed the visitor, - I'll pay you any money.  
-Fine, - John took out a special cell the most perfect heart, which he bought from one hospital. Rather, intercepted at the auction; if this heart went into surgery for a young girl or child, boy, or someone useful, John would never have bought it. But heart was destined to one spiteful and disgusting type. John got the heart to the hands; the operation did not take place, the type died.

John has been pushed out of our brother out of the room and began the operation. Heart demanded extremely careful treatment and precision. John worked for about an hour, then cleared his bloodstream wounded and pumped new blood. Put the guy on a drip and called brother.  
\- The operation was successful, but he needs a few days rest to the heart seems to have stuck. So I insist to leave it here.  
-No problem, doctor, - replied the visitor, - my name Mycroft Holmes and my brother - Sherlock Holmes, - and handed John a card, - please, when you want.  
-Okay, - John held senior Holmes to the door and returned to Junior.

Sherlock was a very nice guy. John washed it, freeing it from stains of blood, and put it on a special bed. Put a few drips. Chest Sherlock slowly rose.  
-Yes, buddy; I have made thee the most precious heart in his collection. Now it's up to you - will you be able to justify these costs?

Two days have passed. John watched his patient. Mycroft came once, and brought the money and got a list of requirements. 

On the third day Sherlock woke up. He opened his eyes when John was inspected and took the readings.  
-Hello, - said uncertainly Sherlock, carefully looking at John beautiful gray eyes.  
-Hi, - replied John, to inspection, - how do you feel?  
-Here the heat - Sherlock showed eyes on his chest.  
\- It's good. Your new heart caught. A couple of days and you will be able to leave from here.  
\- A new heart? - Sherlock amazement raised his left eyebrow, - Oh yeah... We were chasing someone, and I remember the pain. And then darkness and you are a doctor. Military, recently celebrated. Now The Tau Ceti or the constellation of the Swan; working in the hospital.  
\- The Tau Ceti, - said John, - you damn observant.  
\- My brother is much more observant, - smiled at Sherlock,- but he does not like to impress people.  
-You are smiling, - John smiled.  
\- Thank you. I want to do for you, doctor...  
\- John. John Watson.  
\- ...for you, John, nice, - Sherlock smiled again. His smile seemed to waver sunlight, at least so it seemed to John.  
\- I was in the hospital. Night will come and bring you something tasty and healthy.  
\- I'll wait.

A John was going to discharge patients week later when Sherlock suddenly stubborn.  
\- I want to live with you, John.  
-And as you can imagine it, Sherlock? - Wearily asked John, - you need to rest at the very least a month. And I can't leave work, which can support me in my will?   
-I understand, but you're giving me more emotion than my brother. And I want to stay with you, up until my new heart beats. After all it ever fails?  
\- Is your heart? - John smiled sadly, - it is unique. I paid for it dearly. If you think it is possible to pull out each time your Breasts for inspection, then you are mistaken. I put to you is a REAL HUMAN HEART!  
-Thank you, John, - said Sherlock.

______________________________________  
-You can give a completely intangible, but it is so expensive that no earthly treasures, to evaluate it, - the skeleton Martha stands near the tomb and looks empty eye sockets in the night sky.


	8. Bike eighth "Friends"

\- Is there something that can give life? — the skeleton of Martha standing near the vault and looks at the cloudy sky, — as it should be valuable, to give it even more priceless?  
_______________________________________

In one part lived the military pilot. His name was Khan, he was not a Chinese or other representative of the Asian race, just his ancestors were fans of the TV series "Star trek". They especially loved the fearless representative of superhumans — Khan. Here in his honor and called.  
Beside him worked another poor man who was unlucky with the name. But that kid's parents were obsessed with Sherlock Holmes, so much so that the full name of this pilot was placed on four lines of — William-Sherlock-Scott-John-Hamish — Mycroft-Gregory-James-Sebastian-Charles-Augustus-Sally-Irene-Mary-Martha-Louise - Molly Holmes-Watson-Lestrade-Moriarty-Moran-Milverton-Donovan-Adler-Morstan-Hudson-Hooper.  
The guy cut his very long name to USH Halvat. So it is called Ush. He resembled the character. Tall, thin, wheat-blond, with calm blue eyes. Khan, too, was tall, stout, black-haired, gray-eyed. They quickly became friends and stuck them to the latest aircraft.  
The guys were good friends. And flew together, and walked and told each other about their hopes and dreams. And each of them knew about the second one. And they fought in bars together, and drank together. Were inseparable friends. Khan and USH.

And then one day they sent in another flight. Nothing special, just had to fly over the city and return to base. Ush conducted an inspection of the aircraft, followed by another machinery is made.  
And the plane soared into the air. He pierced the cloud layer and emerged into the stratosphere. Then dived down, lost in a sea of white cloud. Stealth aircraft, equipped with God knows what tools, equipment and supplies, sensors, silently approaching the city. Khan sat at the helm, and Ush were engaged in removing the sensor.

Here is the city.

Sleepy.

Waking up, stretching herself.

And a plane flying over the city.

Little invisible dot in the sky...

Everything was fine, when suddenly squeaked sensor.  
\- What happened? — asked the Khan.  
\- Something in the engine compartment, - said Ush, - is the problem. My God, we flew the compressor.

The plane fell nose, and, rapidly losing altitude, dashed to the ground.  
To the city.  
... Sleepy people.

\- If we drop the plane here, there will be casualties, - said Khan.  
\- I see a forest on the screen, - said Ush, - let's make it there...  
\- Well.

They somehow straightened the plane and sent it into the woods on the outskirts of the city.  
\- It's hard for me to lead, - whispered the Khan, - farewell, Br. Take us not to work out.  
\- I'm with you, friend, - replied Ush.

The huge plane was screwed into the woods and struck the ground, exploded. The roar of the explosion was so strong that half the town jumped in their beds and on the outskirts of smashed Windows and doors.  
Khan and Usha was thrown out of the cab at the time of the explosion and thrown to a hill of fresh earth. They both were fatally crippled...  
Khan, called Ush, the survivors held out a hand to the other.  
\- ... W... — whispered the Khan, trying to crawl to the other. In the latest breakthrough, leaving behind arms and guts, Khan poked in the arm of Usha and... died.  
\- A friend, — Ush exhaled, and his life left.

_______________________________________________  
\- Was it worth the lives of citizens such victims? - Martha leaned on the fence, — is not known...


	9. Bike ninth "Song of the white moon".

\- Ah, life, such a stir, - dreamy smile, murmured the skeleton, Martha, — the whole world is theatre and people are actors in it. I believe it was Billy said. I'll Go clarify.

____________________________________________________  
When the moon,  
Similar to the cupcake  
The stars in heaven  
And watered  
Light sugar syrup  
The house and the roof...  
There was a cry;  
He announced that  
In this moment,  
I broke up someone's life.  
But who in this hour  
The streets are  
And civilians  
Bears  
Only death and pain?

Here is the type  
He's in black pants,  
Shirt grey  
In a large apron,  
Dotted with spots.  
In his hand was a saw,  
It dripped blood...  
The face under the mask hid it.

Killer.

 

Here the corpse lay,  
And there's a second,  
And the blood runs  
Hot jet.  
Guts I unwound  
Between the lanterns.  
And the night hurries —  
Hurry! Hurry!

 

Goes away.  
But the night  
Still full of surprise.  
After killer  
There is one oddball.  
Like he's on the student.  
Glasses sit on the bridge of the nose  
And glass sparkle  
In the rays of the moon.  
Dressed flashy,  
As a student,  
Shabby cloak on it  
Truck drags,  
And it only body parts...

Unknown.

 

As the silent night  
And silent.  
Only drops of blood  
Knock  
Falling from dead hands,  
And legs.  
Scored gifts I  
Oh, my God!  
But the harvest of the dead  
Today  
Just class!  
Will work now.

 

Here morning.  
The people crowding  
The police takes away  
Dismembered bodies,  
Cleaners wash out the blood.  
The inspector in the hat  
And cloak  
Grumbles.

Inspector

 

A thousand devils!  
Rascals!  
Missed the killer?!  
Where are the bodies?  
The hell?  
Only part of the body,  
Blood  
Intestine,  
I swear to hell  
I will die from longing,  
And all send you  
To clean toilets,  
Demote  
And from corruption to cleanse.  
I find those werewolves  
That sleep and dream,  
When catching the killer should be!!!

Here comes the night.  
Above the town the storm is coming.  
And the thunder  
Sparkle  
Lightning.  
On the roof sits  
Student  
Filled  
He rain water.  
Shouts

 

Student

 

Let's kick here!  
Please!  
Pray!  
Hit me there  
And quicken  
The creature  
What I created  
From corpses  
Dismembered!

And here's a clap!  
And that's a blow!  
Clear!  
And only cry,  
Enthusiastic

 

\- Oh, Yes!  
Live.  
MY MAN!  
YOU'RE A GENIUS!  
YOU'RE PERFECT!  
GO AND RULE  
UNDERWORLD  
MORIARTY!!!


	10. Bike tenth "Network"

\- What is a trust? Honesty? Love? Friendship? — the skeleton of Martha sits on his tombstone in torn lace dress, — are there any steps to measure it? Or they are so priceless that measures do not exist?  
_____________________________________________________  
John Hamish Watson, returning from the army, he experienced phantom pain and on the advice of his doctor got himself a blog. The blog was very difficult because John didn't know what to write about.  
But one day in January, a miracle happened.  
John, going in the evening, saw a message from a certain Chesara. John, a lot surprised, opened the message, read it and wrote a reply.  
Immediately came another.  
John liked this game, and he responded.

And now every day he ran to the laptop to enjoy the conversation with the online friend.  
With Chesar`s.  
Chesar was smart, well-read, well-versed in politics. He entertained John's detailed descriptions of his living and one day, it was in February, accidentally let slip that the money he had, come to an end.  
John, who had little savings, wrote Chesar`s the message that he is willing to help, but he needs data to send.  
Chesar long broke, then still called data, but not their own, and, as he explained, his old friend. And John sent for this recipient of fifty-eight euros. Chesar, after receiving the money, long thanked John and was determined to give them at the first opportunity. But John, trusting his friend, said with a laugh that it was a gift, and gifts do not return the money.

The days went on.  
They were filled with happiness and joy.  
Ended February.  
And in March Chesar timidly announced that he was penniless again. John, in great happiness, sent another fifty euros. He didn't ask Chesar`s about because of lack of money, just helped and was happy.

Happiness filled John, but on his blog began receiving anonymous first, then targeted emails and messages... From a certain James,  
James didn't mince words. The first message that John received was as follows:  
\- "...if you old pidaras, I will not leave my Chesar`s, then you suffer the penalty. I'll find where you live and curse, because Chesar only mine..."  
The second was more trenchant.  
— "... people like you, and killed Hitler. And if we see you near Chesar`s, then brutally rape and leave to die under a fence..."

John, after receiving the reports, extremely angry and wrote about the case to Chesar`s. But he comforted him, assuring that it is someone's evil joke. But John hesitated. Chesar apparently sensing this, how he could reassure his friend and succeeded.  
John agreed with the arguments of Chesar and scored it. Although...  
In the shower, John had left some germs of doubt.

In April, Chesar again posability money. John hundred and sixty six euros and sent to a friend. Chesar thanked, but his behavior has changed. He was tough and fierce. Chesar started to ask John why he doesn't have a girlfriend, maybe he's not the same orientation...  
John could have fought off those issues.  
They reconciled, fought.  
Were again reconciled.  
Sulked at each other.

In may, John sent Chesar`s one hundred and five euros. He was delighted. But... it's a very friendly letter from Mycroft, informing that Chesar has the ability to manipulate and therefore he doesn't need the money John.  
But Chesar did not share this opinion, and at the end of may John once again helped him by sending one hundred three euros.

Chesar became unmanageable. He was mad at John, but in June he again asked for money, arguing that it spent heavily and failed to save. John, feeling a strange anxiety, and sent him sixty-first the Euro, and then one hundred and fifteen euros.

And then John ran out of savings. John, foreseeing such a thing, asked Chesar`s, whether that will remain his friend, if he has run out of money. What Chesar said that he values John as a person, and he will be his friend no matter what.  
The next day John, counting their money, realized that to help Chesar`s he will no longer be able. Rather, you can, but closer to the Feb. So he wrote to a friend about it. He scolded John and calmly talked to him.

And then, one day, received a letter from Mycroft, where it was reported that Star anymore John does not need, as well as in money. And so John recommended to leave Chesar alone. When John turned to Chesar`s to clarify the situation, it was a nasty shock, because Chesar quite clearly and rudely explained to John that he was never his friend and he, Chesar`s of deadly tired to communicate with him. Therefore, John should forget about its existence.

John sincerely believed Chesar`s of his friend. He appeared to him, trust and... reward/payback... for what?  
For the trust?  
For openness?  
For the friendship?  
For what sincerely was helping out a friend?

John could not understand this. God bless them with money, they were gifts for a friend. Although John wanted to write to him, that he returned the money. Wrote, he replied that they were gifts. But if John was sending the money either as a gift but as a loan?  
What then?  
But John believed.  
Was hoping  
That the next meeting will be held, and then it Chesar explain their behavior.  
______________________________________  
\- Here's how it happens sometimes, - the skeleton is between Martha's, - graves that you can put a price on friendship and trust? And some people deserve that trust?


End file.
